


Lay All Your Love On Me

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is Sky, Billdip Valentines Day, Dipper is Sophie, I didnt mean for it to get spicy but here we are, I love Mamma Mia so much too, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Valentine's Day oneshot for the Billdip Network holiday event.Bill brings Dipper to a beach and serenades him.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a self indulgent person, has loved Mamma Mia for most of my life, and saw spicy :eye emoji: Billdip dynamics when watching the Lay All Your Love On Me play and movie scene. We are also going to pretend that February is warm because why not.

Dipper wasn’t sure what spurred Bill’s sudden idea of going to the beach on, but he wasn’t complaining. He _definitely_ wasn’t complaining. 

The warmth of the sun on his skin, the salty wind whipping through his hair, and the warm sand between his toes calmed him. The ocean roar and squawking seagulls did too.

Bill was to the right of him, stretched out and sprawled on a towel under an umbrella stuck in the sand. Black sunglasses shielded his eyes from the bright sun, but his head was tilted so he could see right below them.

“I should roast one of those birds,” he muttered, his top lip curling into a scowl.

“Those birds are doing nothing to you,” Dipper replied, rolling his eyes. He knew if he left Bill to his own devices, or didn’t reply at all, his demon would take that as a green light to absolutely shoot one of the seagulls down and stick it on a spit.

“They are!” Bill looked over in Dipper’s direction, the sunglasses hiding most of his dirty look.

“And what is that?"

“Being annoying.” Bill extended a leg off of the towel to kick some sand at a bird straying too close. “The only reason they’re swarming here is because your kind feeds them.”

“That’s not enough reason to kill one, let in alone in public, Bill.” Dipper sighed and sat up. He brushed some stray sand out of his hair. “You’re the one who brought me here anyways. Why are you complaining?”

“Shooting Star insisted it was romantic.” Bill sat up too, eyes locked on a bird creeping closer. He was _literally_ prepared to deck it if it came one step closer to their basket of food.

Well, that sure sounded like Mabel. Valentine’s Day always begged a romantic get away. “If you didn’t like the idea, why’d you go the- _Bill so help me god_ , if you touch that bird-”

Bill paused, hand nearly clasped around the neck of the seagull. It was thrashing and squawking in his grip, wings flapping. He looked back at Dipper. “I’m the only god here, Pinetree.”

Dipper shouldn’t be speechless. Bill said the dumbest, most outlandish shit all the time, but here he had nothing to reply. Nothing that would mean anything, at least. He pressed his lips into a tight line.

“Put the seagull _down_.”

Bill was smirking at Dipper's lack of response, but the tone of his voice made the demon pale. The demon paid no attention to what anyone told him, usually didn’t even listen to have the option to ignore, but Dipper was another subject. 

He was dangerous.

He had the power to take away cuddle time.

He frowned, practically pouting, and dropped the seagull. _Damn it._ “Fine,” Bill mumbled, watching the seagull take off the second it hit the sand.

“Thank you.” Dipper didn’t understand why he had so much patience with Bill. He didn’t have much to spare in general. He was impatient and anxious all the time, wanting answers as quickly as possible. Mabel often griped at him for it and quoted the famous phrase, ‘Patience is a virtue.’ However, for his boyfriend, he had more than enough to give.. With the exceptions of course.

Dipper promptly laid himself back down on his towel. He turned onto his stomach and grabbed a book from his bag, snatching up the small radio they had brought too. The sand shifted as Bill laid back down as well, nursing his wound over being yelled at for _not roasting a fucking bird._

God. Dipper never thought he would ever be in this situation.

Bill took the radio from Dipper’s hands and began fiddling with it. There was a click of a switch, then static. Sound replaced it when the dial was turned, switching between dozens of channels before Bill left it on one station. Some cheesy, overly repetitive pop song played over the roar of the ocean behind them.

Dipper tuned it out in favor of his book, his defenses lowering. The outside world melted away, blending into nothing. It was just him, his ‘nerdy’ story, and the warmth of the sun on his back.

Surprisingly, Bill wasn’t bothering him either. He was just bopping his idly to the annoying music and relaxing, body sprawled out. It vaguely reminded Dipper of a cat that had just done its job in bringing a dead bird to its owner and celebrating by lounging around proudly.

All was quiet and peaceful between the two.

Until Disco Girl came on.

Dipper _felt_ Bill’s sharp stare through his soul before he even looked up. The demon was grinning knowingly straight at him, the inhuman wideness and sharp teeth making him appear even more threatening.

Dipper paled, then flushed. “..What?”

“I _know_ you love this song,” Bill drawled. He reached towards the volume dial and turned it up even louder.

Dipper hated him so much right now. It was true. He shoved his face back into the book to hide his embarrassment. “Shut up.”

That wasn’t deterring Bill in the slightest. It never did, especially with how weak the snap was.

“C’mon, Pinetree, sing with me!” Bill yanked the book from Dipper’s hands and tossed it onto his bag, away from his boyfriend’s reach. “I know you love to sing it too. You’re not the quietest!” He cackled. There were many times he heard Dipper singing it in the shower, ever since he was young.

It’d been so long since Bill first found Dipper. Or, perhaps, it was the other way around.

Dipper huffed and shoved Bill’s arms away from him, leaning away. “Quit it- no!” If Bill weren’t bothering him on the matter, he might have sang along to the radio. But this time, considering it would only fuel Bill’s taunting, he was taking a hard pass.

Wait. If Dipper _did_ sing, Bill couldn’t say he was too embarrassed or too much of a coward.

His thought was interrupted by the high, grating sound of his boyfriend’s singing. _Oh no._

“Disco girl, coming through, that girl is yoooou! Ooh ooh, ooh ooh!” Bill sang it loud, voice echoing across the shore right before the ocean’s roar dampened it. Some beach goers turned to find the source of the noise, making Dipper flush.

“Shut it!” The human clamped a hand down over Bill’s mouth, only to recoil in disgust when a long, wet tongue licked his palm. He gave Bill a look, in which the demon just grinned and continued singing.

Until the end of the song. _God_.

“-is yoooou!” Bill pointed at Dipper, a long claw centimeters away from his nose.

Dipper’s eyes crossed and he jolted in surprise, falling onto his back in the sand with an ‘oof.’ Bill took that opportunity to climb on top of him, arms on both sides of Dipper’s head.

At first, Dipper was speechless. In the sun, Bill looked like he was a _god_. His hair, pulled up with a hair tie, shined bright and vibrant in the sun, some whisps straying and framing his face; his dark skin was no longer shadowed, but smooth, unblemished, every muscle shown with his movement - and oh, his eyes. The sunglasses had been flipped up to show his piercing, yellow stare, pupils quickly dilating at the sight of his love.

Dipper flushed a bright red, mind instantly going straight to the gutter. He couldn’t help it - many long, fun nights had started in a similar pattern. His boyfriend being annoying, or doing whatever crazy thing he wants to, and climbing on top of him when he decided he was done beating around the bush, and always so hot no matter what he looked like that day. “Bill, not here-”

“I wasn’t jealous before we met!”

Dipper blinked. _What_? What was he-?

“Now every man that I see is a potential threat.” Bill’s purposefully-annoying tone had shifted to something much.. Lower. Seductive and velvety. He stroked a thumb down Dipper’s cheek, feeling the boy beneath him shiver.

Oh, he was adorable. His cheeks were so bright, his eyes wide in confusion, but his pupils were quickly dilating too. He _liked_ being treated like this, sang to, cherished, seduced.

He was also catching on. It didn’t take that long despite being distracted, Dipper was very quick on the uptake. Dipper loved this song after all.

“And I’m possessive, it isn’t nice.” Bill winked, running his other hand up Dipper’s chest. “You’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice.”

Dipper should be shoving the other off, should be telling him to stop, that they were in public, people could watch-

But he didn’t. Not only because this was hot (and Dipper was getting real turned on), but because this would be the only time he’d ever see Bill willingly sing a BABBA/Mamma Mia song.

“But now it isn’t true,” Bill leaned closer, so close their lips were centimeters away and Dipper could feel his breath, “now everything is new.. And all I’ve learned has overturned, I beg of you..”

Dipper leaned up to close the gap, eyes fluttering shut, but only air met him. Bill had pulled away, and when Dipper opened his eyes, his sharp teeth glinted in the light.

“Don’t go wasting your emotion,” Bill crooned. His hands pulled away from Dipper’s body and instead laid on his own, stroking his chest and stomach temptingly. “Lay all your love on me~”

On a beach, on a fucking beach and he was giving Dipper a borderline lap dance. There were so many things wrong, but the human couldn’t make himself protest.

But he _could_ make himself sing.

Once recovered, Dipper pulled his arms above his head, splayed in the sand. A smirk pulled his lips, crinkled his eyes. “It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile and baby, I was stuck~”

Now that Dipper thought about it, the song wasn’t too far off for him and Bill. He had vehemently protested Bill’s presence when he first appeared in his fifth summer in Gravity Falls. Dipper was nineteen at that time. He hated Bill’s existence and tried to get rid of him, but amongst all the arguments, all of Bill’s flirting and teasing.. He began to fall for him.

And now, he was twenty one and in a relationship with the demon for two years.

“I still don’t know what you’ve done with me,” Dipper sang, “A grown up man should never fall so easily..” He lifted a hand and raised it to Bill’s ponytail. He pulled the hairband, working it from its hold.

“I feel a kind of fear when I don’t have you near..” Dipper watched the micro changes in Bill’s expression. The demon was always smiling like he was up to no good (which was true), so trying to assess for new thoughts and responses was an artform. Something to practice and finetune, only hoping to master it. For the most part Dipper had succeeded.. But there were some moments.

Bill was interested. He was satisfied, proud of Dipper going along with it, of touching him without hesitation.

“Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear..” Dipper’s smile widened as Bill leaned down to finally kiss him, but was stopped by a hand. The demon’s brows furrowed in frustration.

“Don’t go wasting your emotion.. Lay all your love on me.” Dipper slowly traced the happy trail that led below Bill’s shorts, biting his lip. “Don’t go wasting your devotion.. Lay all your love on me.”

Before Bill could think about what Dipper would be doing next, Dipper grabbed his shoulders and flipped them. Dipper perched himself on top of Bill’s hips, hands on his chest for balance.

Bill’s grin returned, holding his boyfriend’s hips. Now, this sure was interesting.. Dipper was finally breaking out of his shell here.

“I’ve had a few little love affairs..” When he was young, that is. Dipper had a few crushes over the years, only a small fraction of them liking him back. “They didn’t last very long and they’ve been pretty scarce.”

Bill stroked Dipper’s thighs, claws trailing his skin. Dipper shuddered above him, the sensation ticklish but exciting. His belly warmed up.

“I used to think that I was sensible,” Bill sang. “It makes the truth even more incomprehensible.”

And that was true too. Bill, before Dipper, would be caught dead before having any vulnerabilities. Any attachments. Then Dipper, with all his curiosity, precision, motivation, and adorable personality (and body), snuck through his defenses. Bill still didn’t know how it happened.. It seemed like the more time he was with Dipper, the more human he became.

Bill hated it. But a part of him _revelled_ in it.

Dipper looked into Bill’s eyes, stomach turning, their voices mixing as they sang the next lyric together. _He loved this demon so much._ He made him feel so sick but so _alive_.

“Cause everything is new..” Bill’s hand up Dipper’s side, the human’s breath hitched, “And everything is you..” Dipper sliding up Bill’s neck to his jaw, the demon’s pulse quickened, “And all I’ve learned has overturned, what can I do?”

Bill yanked him down and kissed him hard, filthy, in a way that left Dipper breathless. The brunette groaned into it, fingers tangling in Bill’s hair. Sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip, making him bleed, but he couldn’t care less. It was _hot._

Whether or not the public was watching, neither of the two cared. All they knew was how hot the other’s skin was, the smack of their lips, the sun and sand, and the rest of the song playing in the back of their minds.

_Don’t go wasting your emotion.. Lay all your love on me!_

_Don’t go sharing your devotion.. Lay all your love on me!_


End file.
